Rain and Children Pre Code Geass
by Withered Black Rose
Summary: It's raining outside and she wants all of us to go with her and play in the rain and mud. So I advise you get on your ugly clothes, cause we are going to get very messy." Two hours and four very adventurous kids play in the rain and mud.


Rain and Children

by Withered Black Rose

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing. This story is very clean and cute.

Spoilers: Um...None.

Pairings: None. This is simply a cute little clip from the life of the four royal kids: Clovis, Lelouch, Euphie, and Nunnaly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Code Geass. If I did...There would be a lot more scenes of them as kids.

-----------------------

"Lelouch, Lelouch! Wake up silly goose!"

"No...I'm sleepy..."

"Hmmph! I don't care if you are sleepy you will wake up right now!"

"Uh oh, she has that 'Queen of the World' tone. You'd better wake up Lulu."

The small boy in question rolled over and blinked at the visitors that were standing at the foot of his bed.

One of them was a girl with long, bouncy, pink hair with a look on her face that spoke of trouble. The other person was a boy with bright blond hair and a smile on his face. He smiled at the boy in the bed and said, "Euphie's mad. She's acting all queeny."

The girl, Euphie, got a pouty look on her face and put her hands on her hips in anger. "I am not acting queeny! Am I Lelouch?" She turned back to the boy in the bed and glared at him, daring him to say something else.

The boy in the bed, Lelouch, decided that the best option was to just stay quiet.

"Hmph! Well then! I was _going_ to invite you to come play with us but..."

"I wanna come play." Lelouch's voice was soft and quiet, with a slight pleading look in it.

The other boy smiled and turned to Euphie. "Come on Euphie, let him come play with us. It won't be any fun with just the two of us." This boy was clearly the eldest in the group, but he didn't seem to act it.

Euphie smiled at him and nodded. "Alright Clovis!" She turned to Lelouch and smiled a bright smile. "Well come on then, get dressed! I'll go get Nunna and we can go play, ok?" She then turned and ran out of the room, laughing the whole way.

Lelouch looked at Clovis and smiled. "Thank you Clovis...Why is she so eager today? Is something going on?"

Clovis shook his head. "Nahha, it's just that it's raining outside and she wants all of us to go with her and play in the rain and mud. So I advise you get on your ugly clothes, cause we are going to get _very_ messy." He said with a smile on his face and a confident note in his voice.

Lelouch smiled back at him and nodded. "Of course Clovis. You'd know, after all."

"Of course I would." He then turned and ran out the door.

After more than two hours of running around and playing tag in the rain they finally decided to call it quits and go in search for food. After running around the palace for half an hour and splashing the walls with mud, they finally found the kitchen and it's bustling staff. Euphie turned to Clovis and whispered, "Clovis! How are we suppose to get food if the entire castle is in there?" Euphie got a pouting look on her face.

"It's not the entire castle Euphie...Just leave this to me, ok?" He smiled at them, then walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face and a spring in his steps.

He walked over to one of the cooks and gently tugged her skirt. The cook glanced down at him and smiled. "Ah, Prince Clovis. You know you aren't suppose to be down here young man."

"I know mam but...I was hungry. They are too." He pointed behind him at the three heads poking around the wall, all of which disappeared the moment they saw they were noticed.

The cook smiled and then winked at Clovis. "Ah, well. Let's see what we can get you then, hm?" The cook pulled a basket off the shelf next to her and started filling it with rolls of bread and some slices of ham. Once the basket was reasonably full she handed it to Clovis and whispered, "Alright, off with you Princey. And don't forget who feeds you, alright?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes mam!" He then ran back out to where the others were waiting around the corner.

"Look what I got us!" He opened the basket and let them stare at it for a moment before closing it and holding it close. "Let's go to my room, alright? That way we don't get in trouble."

"Ok Clovis!" The four little children then ran out of the kitchen hall and back through the palace, still getting mud everywhere.

By the time the bread and ham was gone the kids had curled up in a circle using blankets and pillows they had found in an old closet. Nunnaly and Euphie were already asleep and Lelouch was starting to doze off.

"Hey Lelouch?"

"Yeah, Clovis?" His voice was groggy and his head slowly came up, his eyes slowly trying to focus on Clovis. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong just...Thank you. I had a fun time today." He was staring at the wall and sniffled as he said it.

Lelouch blinked and sat up a bit more, looking surprised. "Clovis...? Are you crying brother?"

"No! Of course I'm not crying!" Clovis quickly blotted at his eyes and then looked at Lelouch with a smile, his eyes shinning. "I'm happy."

"Happy?" Lelouch then smiled too, letting the worry he felt fall away. "I'm happy too. It was a good day. We should do it more often."

"We can only do it when the rain comes."

"Nunuh! We'll make our own rain!" Lelouch nodded fiercely, smiling the whole time.

Clovis just smiled and settled down in his blankets, waiting a moment before whispering into the silence, "Lelouch?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you little brother."

"I love you too, big brother."

Lelouch then rolled over and pulled the plug on the single lamp, thus eclipsing the room in darkness.


End file.
